Angels Would Fall
by NovaGirl
Summary: A songfic to the song of the same name. TxS. I apologise if the song's been used already. R


Angels Would Fall

Look at you. You're pathetic. You're in love with the fucking Card Mistress. She's not a dyke. She's not a freak like you. Oh yes, smile for her. Lead her on. You don't deserve her. She felt like screaming- yes, that's what she'd do. Tomoyo Daidouji would scream, kicking, shouting. She'd be the brat for once. It appeared to help Meiling, why couldn't it help her? She pressed herself against the wall, gasping for air. Was this what happened to her mother? The rope that wrapped around me 

_Is cutting through my skin_

_And the doubts that are surrounding me_

_Are finding their way in_

_I keep it close to me_

_Like a hole in my praise_

_In my desperate hour_

_It's better that way._

Tomoyo Daidouji doesn't cry. Do you think tears will help? Be happy for her, tomodachi. She'll always love you. The voice mocked her. They always did when the stars shone. It always mocked her when she could see Sakura's star. It always did, and there was no way to shut her up, because she was the girl. 

So I'll come by and see you again 

_I'll be such a very good friend_

_Have mercy on my soul_

_I will never let you know_

_Where my mind has been_

**_STOP IT! I'M NOT HURTING HER! LEAVE ME BE! _**_You're a coward, you know that? You're a fucking coward. Talk to her. **I CAN'T! **_

"Leave me alone!" She shouted the last part aloud, throwing a mirror to the ground. It shattered. She laughed and laughed again. Seven years of bad luck.  Did she break a mirror seven years ago too? She must have- that was the day Syaoron said 'Ai shiteru', wasn't it? But Sakura deserved her little wolf. She loved him. And that hurt the worst.

Angels never came down 

_There's no one here _

_They'd wanna hang around_

_But if they knew_

_If they knew you at all_

_Then one by one_

_The angels_

_Angels would fall_

Sakura was so angelic sometimes. Like when she smiled, or laughed, or just when she breathed. That flash of the throat…Tomoyo smiled painfully. _Don't think like that, Tomoyo. She's not YOUR angel. She's Syaoron's. _ **_Then I'll watch videos._**

****

I've crept into your temple 

_I have slept upon your pew_

_I have dreamed of a divinity_

_Inside and out of you_

_I want it more_

_The truth_

_I can taste it on my breath_

_I would give my life just for a little_

_A little death_

Tomoyo turned, and saw the little blue Swiss Army knife on the counter. A gift from a loving mother. Bull shit. Her mother didn't love her. Her mother loved Nadeshiko. Her mother loved everything Tomoyo stood for- serenity, gentleness, and the hair she was forced to wear long. She flipped out the blade- so simple, so clean. Everything she was not.

So I'll come by and see you again 

_And I'll be just a very good friend_

_I will not look upon your face_

_I will not touch upon your grace_

_Your ecclesiastic skin_

_You can't go to her. That would be selfish, Tomoyo, and we all know you're never that. So don't even think it. _She held back a sob, and clicked on the TV. Sakura flying. Sakura smiling. Sakura being Sakura.

Angels never came down 

_There's no one here _

_They'd wanna hang around_

_But if they knew_

_If they knew you at all_

_Then one by one_

_The angels_

_Angels would fall_

She turned her head away, trying to ignore the recorded conversation.

"_Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?"_

_"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. As long as I'm with you."_

 She took the knife in her hand, and smiled her enigmatic smile. And the blade flipped out.

I'll come by and see you again 

_And I'll have to be a very good friend  
If I whisper they will know_

_I'll just turn around and go_

_They will never know my sin…_

One cut, two cut, three cut, four. She gasped in pain, but smiled before sinking. Sakura could live on now, without worrying about her. That was what the important thing was. _I should leave something, while I have the strength._

With her right hand, she shakily picked up the pen.

**_Sakura-chan:_**

**_Ai shiteru. Sayonara._**

**_                             Tomoyo_**

****

Angels never came down 

_There's no one here _

_They'd wanna hang around_

_But if they knew_

_If they knew you at all_

_Then one by one_

_The angels_

_Angels would fall_

*~*~ owari*~*~

I don't own the song, or the characters. Hah! Did you think I'd forget the disclaimer? Silly. 

****


End file.
